The Incursion of Namimori High School
by zairaswift
Summary: We've always been making Tsuna and the class go to Italy, so why don't we bring them (and a lot of tuna loving maniacs) to Japan? All27 if ever continued... main pairing depends.


**A small comeback, since I don't know how to continue One Leader. I'm stuck at a point which is where the person going to the Vindice manor met Tsuna but I don't know what else to do…**

 **This is just one of the random ideas killing me since I want to write something… If I'm not satisfied, I probably won't continue it.**

 **Some good ol' humour. Been dying from boredom and work recently…**

 **T for language, violence etc.** **I don't care if you don't like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

Okay, as I said the summary, we've always been bringing the class to Italy, so why can't we just bring Italy to them? I know what you're thinking, it can't be that simple right? Of course not! So we're obviously near the end of high school and Tsuna is going to become the official mafia boss of the Vongola Famiglia! Reborn, being the great guy he is, makes everything happen with the one phone call to the one and only Vongola Nono who decides to take a visit.

.

.

.

Along with the entirety of all Italian mafia and a load of people (mainly men) all after some tuna fish.

…

 **{Tsuna's POV}**

Today was a great day. Seriously. Reborn has let me chill for half a day, which was technically during school time. It was not that uncommon since he would often let my friends and I just relax. If some random guy comes along saying he would assassinate the Vongola Decimo, just a good old biting from Kyo-kun is already enough and he's already gone from the face of earth in mere seconds. Although I do not really approve of Kyo-kun's methods, they are still the most efficient and fastest. He's called the Demon of Namimori for a reason.

I may be naïve, or a bit dense, but I am aware there have been some changes. Although reborn is not that 2 year old body Arcobaleno, he's now some 20 year old with inhumane powers (and personality). After the curse got lifted, Spanner, Byakuran, Giannini and Shoichi managed to create a permanent method for the Arcobaleno to regain their original form. I may not ever know Reborn's real age, but he's pretty young looking. My friends had started to act a bit strange. Sometimes, when I try to look them square in the eye, they'd look away looking a bit red in the face. I'd then glare at th

em, which I had been told I looked like I was pouting, which then caused them to fully turn their body, then apologise and then leave.

I mean. What the **fuck**.

Let's ruin all the stupid purity of my old self and get to where the fuck I am now. Yes, okay, I _still_ don't know why the hell they do that, it's only been two years, but of course Reborn's personality has rubbed off onto me. There's no way someone who's spent 5 years with him, not to take some sort of trait from that sadist.

No matter what happens I should be as optimistic as possible and support everyone around me. That's what it means to be a sky right? Yeah… that's what it means to be a sky.

…

 **Normal POV**

Over the course of the years, many things have changed. Some may say that Tsuna has stayed the same, yet some say that he's become the scariest teen around. The facade of _Dame Tsuna_ had been kept up, but sometimes that mask would slip causing some trauma into some poor flying souls.

We're getting sort of off topic, so let's get back to the point. So Reborn is a great man. He knows that Tsuna's guardians, in which he calls friends as an aspect of refusing to be the boss of the mafia (still) are in love or have taken a liking to the fish. It has been pretty obvious so it's been the talk of Kyoko, Hana and Haru. Haru knows not to back down, but believes that Tsuna would prefer women over men. She accepts the fact that it would only become competition and Tsuna would probably not find out, according to Hana, and that he would end up misunderstanding according to Kyoko.

It is a known fact to Reborn that of the three girls, Haru and Kyoko were fans of BL. Tsuna did not know what it was, but when he saw them eating a bacon and lettuce sandwich he thought that was what it was. Ah… such pure minded people should be treasured.

There was no sudden idea to call Nono to visit Japan, nor was there ever a reason for Nono to bring his… _entourage._ It wasn't supposed to turn out like this anyways.

…

"I feel like something's wrong," said Tsuna. Gokudera, who unfortunately had to suffer the many weird and cute faces that Tsuna made, could not say anything.

"Something's coming… Is it an enemy?"

"E-ENEMY?!" exclaimed Gokudera standing up. Oh yeah, they're in class.

No matter what people said about Tsuna being scary, he was still dubbed Dame Tsuna- this was ensured by a certain hitman. Tsuna had grown much taller and handsome over the years. Although he isn't as tall as some of the other boys, he was just a tad under the average height of a male. His hair was a bit lighter, and his skin wasn't as pale but it was still quite light. He was probably the carbon copy of Giotto. Soon, with the advancements in technology, it would be possible to insert flames and 'people' into Artificial Intelligence Bodies. But this is exclusive to mafia only. There had already been many steps taken to create a perfect body for the souls of the First Generation Vongola and there was still quite the way to go.

Tsuna was now quite popular in the school, known as the secret idol.

"Gokudera! Sit down!" said the teacher. Her name was Kiri Nakagawa. She was doing her best as a recent graduate from university. She was very keen on obedience of the class and social standing. She had caused quite the trouble for the Vongola family as she had misunderstood Tsuna for being a left out person who had constantly been bullied. She may be true on the bullying part but the injuries weren't from bullies but rather the stray impact from his friends' weapons or Reborn's training.

"Tch, stupid bitch," said Gokudera as he sat down. Before Kiri-sensei could say anything else, the entire class heard the sound of helicopters. Not one, not two, but about a 50 of them. Yeah… and that wasn't even one part of who was coming.

The class was instantly piqued in interest and were all looking out the window of the classroom along with the teacher.

"Is it an enemy?" asked Yamamoto in all seriousness.

"Is it a friend?" asked Hana. Remember Kyoko and Hana know about the mafia.

"Is it the government?" asked Gokudera. This kind of sounds like the: is it a bird, is it a plane thing…

"VOIIIII! YOU DAMN WEAK TRASH, BRING OUT SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

"Ah… no…. it's the Varia," said Tsuna, who had already melted into his seat.

…

 **Yeah it's short. I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue it anyways… I'll be off for a while, so don't expect any updates soon. Sorry!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
